


Reason or Rhyme

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Absence, Affection, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Family, Feelings Realization, Foreshadowing, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Chimera Ant Arc, Questions, Short One Shot, Travel, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Do you think you’ll ever go back, to Whale Island?”





	Reason or Rhyme

"Do you think you'll ever go back, to Whale Island?"

Ging looked at Kite upon those words, puzzled and slightly irritated. "Why should I?" he blustered, as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

Kite blinked and then grimaced slightly. "It's your home. Where you come from. Where your family is."

Ging shook his head, huffing out a big breath. "I think I spent enough time at Whale Island, Kite, and to be honest, I felt stagnant." He then sat on the ground next to Kite and swung his bag from his shoulder to the ground in front of him.

"The world has so much more out there. It's so much more than home; it's my oyster, wherever and whomever I choose! I don't see why I have to stay when there's so much out there."

"But what about your sister? What about your son? You're his father after all. Surely he would need to see you at least _once_ in your life." Kite asked, almost as if he had wanted to ask Ging those questions all this time.

A hush fell between them, with the type of quiet that one could almost hear a pin drop, even without meaning to.

Taking a gander at Kite's bewildered expression, Ging realized why his friend was pursuing this line of questioning, and he scooched himself closer to Kite. "I don't know why, but I have faith that Gon can take care of himself, and that you can help lead him to the right direction. As for me, I just can't stay in one place for too long."

Kite let the other hunter's words settle for a few moments. Before long, he shook his head and lowered his hat to cover his face, crossing his arms.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you, Ging."

Ging couldn't help but smile softly. "You don't have to, Kite. No one does."


End file.
